I am vengence, I am the Night, I am Batman!
by Landus
Summary: Chap 1 is up! This is how I view the batman story. A Knight that needs no sidekick, a man with a heart full of vengance. Here is the first day of the dark knight's long journey.


**"I am vengance, I am the night, I am Batman!"**

The night was dark and the city was quiet. The shadows though were not, for they were being disturbed by a shade that walks the city of Gothem every night. Down at a dock side port, next to the produce storage factory, a delivery truck was backed against the building. Men dressed in dark clothing were loading boxes into the truck. A leaf symbol was painted on the side of the boxes. It was a maple tree leaf.

It ran from shadow to shadow. One of the thugs saw something strange in the corner of his eye, he turned to see nothing. He shook his head and continued to supervise the loading process. Then he saw somthing move off to his right. The thug was standing on the left side of the vehical near the rear. Thinking he saw somthing again he turned back over to his left. This time he brought up his 8mm pistal searching the darkness. Soon after seeing this, the rest of the goonies grabed for their weapons. All of them had pistals except one. A small looking guy carried a rifle. It was a rugar 30.6 with a scope. They all searched around looking for whatever it was that disturbed their work. Then they all saw somthing move off to the driver's side of the truck. All turned to look but as they did, the man who first who noticed it was snatched up above the truck, gun fell to the ground, and he was soon heard splashing in the water. The men raced over to see their coworker spashing around in the water. Then two standing behind three others who were at the edge of the dock, were knocked unconscence when thier heads slammed together. The three who were left turned quickly around raising their guns. Two had pistals and the one scrony guy had the rifle. A wistleing noise was soon heard. Quickly, the two carring pistals dropped their guns fore something had hit their hands. Looking down then didn't notice a dark figure flying strait for them from above. They were both kicked off of the dock into the water.

Shaking now, the man with the rifle slowly turned to see a tall dark, terrifing man looking thing standing right next to him. The dark knight quickly took the gun away from the little man and threw it in the river. He then grabbed the little man and threw him up against the wall holding him off the ground with one hand.

"Who is in charge of this operation?" spoke the dark knight with a anger in his voice.

"I don't know...I was just asked to pick it up and deliver it." the man was quivering in fear.

"Who sent you?!" the shadow's voice got louder.

"It was a man named Nocks...thats all i know I swear." the man began to cry.

The dark menacing creature then dropped him to the ground and turned to walk away, "The police with be here soon, I suggest you turn youselves in if you don't want to see me again." and with that said, he disapeared into the night.

**Next day at Wayne interprises.**

"So have you and your wife picked out a location for the wedding Lucious?"

"Why yes. We plan on having it on a beach right outside of town. Why do you want to know Bruce?" Lucious Fox replied to Bruce as they walked the halls of the top floor.

"I just want to know what I need to wear when i come, either a swim suit or a hula skirt." Bruce smiled toward Lucious as he spoke.

Lucious laughted and retorted, "I don't know Bruce, never seen you in a dress before. That could be interesting." he continued to laugh.

"We should get together soon and have dinner sometime. You can bring your fiance and I can bring a date. There is this girl i want you to meet, her name is Kathy Terrington. She works for the Gothem Musium of pre-history animals."

"Ok Bruce, what day?"

"Does friday work?"

"Let me go check my planner and get back to you on that."

"Ok, just call my office and leave the message."

"Ok...well I got to go check on our stocks, I will catch up with you later." as Lucious left toward the elevator, a man dressed in a tie and dress pants aprouched Bruce.

He was a young guy who wore glasses and had a pocket protector in his shirt pocket. He began to speak, "Here is that file you asked for Mr. Wayne, the one on our Chemical Research Laboritory. I think you will find their discoveries very interesting. They have mixed..." he was interupted quickly by Bruce.

"Very good Nick. Lets just keep their finding on the paper and not in gossip around the office."

"Oh...yes sir. Sorry sir."

"Don't worry about it, anyways how is your wife and daughter doing?"

"Good sir. My daughter just started her piano lessions yesterday. Her teacher says she is a natural at it."

"Good to hear Nick. Well when she learns a few songs, bring her in and have her put on a show for the office. I think everyone here would like to see it."

"Ok...sure!"

"Well I must be going now, important business to attend too."

"Of course Mr. Wayne. Talk with you later."

"Bye Nick." Bruce then continued off to his office to find his phone ringing. He answered it to find Alfred on the other end.

"Sir, I have prepared you evening suit for you and warmed up your night car. It will all be ready for you when you get home. Oh and I took the liberty of getting those files you asked for, they will be on your desk when you get home."

"Thanks Alfred. I am on my way home now."

"Oh and I think I remembering hearing about some gental men turning themselves in last night for hording marajuana into the country, for fear of a bat. Something I thought you might like to know."

Bruce chucked to himself and said, "Thanks Alfred."

"My pleasure sir, goodbye."

"Bye."

**Later that night in the Bat-cave**

"Lucious Fox called, sir, he wanted to tell you that he is free for friday night." Alfred came up to his master with a tray of hot tea and cookies. He layed it down next to Batman.

"What do you know about Maple leaves Alfred?" Batman questioned his servent.

"Only that they grow on trees and are seen on products that come from Petersons Produce."

"Well it looks like I need to go give them a visit."

"For your second night at this, you sure are persistant."

"Well I will have to be if i want to get my revenge." with that, Batman rose up, went over to the batmobile, jumped in, the top slide back, locked in place, and the engine was fired off. With a great roar, the car left out of the bat cave and into the night.

I want to stop there for now. Please review if you are interested in seeing me continue.


End file.
